


Goodnight, My Love

by softsadcancer



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Zombies, Character Death, Haikyuu - Freeform, KageHina - Freeform, KageHina Week 2020, M/M, Sad, Sad Ending, Songfic, can't think of any other tags to put in rip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:13:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24772933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softsadcancer/pseuds/softsadcancer
Summary: "He holds my body in his armsHe didn't mean to do no harmAnd he cries and he criesHe did it all to spare me from the awful things in life that comesAnd he cries and he cries"-Goodbyes are never easy. Especially if it's to the one person you'd never want to say goodbye to.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26
Collections: Kagehina Week 2020





	Goodnight, My Love

_5, 4, 3, 2, 1_

It was only a matter of time before he died. It had been a week since he was unfortunately bitten by a wandering zombie while on a hunt for supplies in an abandoned building. With no known or available cure, Kageyama was forced to suffer while Hinata, Tanaka and Noya searched everywhere in their hometown for someone who might give them hope of a cure in development. However, everything seemed to be rundown; contacting any higher authority was deemed useless as there was no response and seemed just as helpless as they were, and the people were already fighting off one another for any remaining scraps in hopes they could live to see another day. Unfortunately, Kageyama didn’t have that privilege as his days of living were cut down exponentially. He argued that it was in everyone’s best interest if they left him to die; shoot him, survive, and head to Tokyo. After all, he was only slowing the group down, and if doing this could save everyone, save Hinata, he would sacrifice himself.

_He holds the gun against my head_

It was a long argument that almost saw no end. It was only when Kageyama struggled to breathe as he cried in pain that Hinata, with tears in his eyes and a heavy broken heart, agreed to put an end to Kageyama’s suffering. He struggled to hold the gun properly, his hands shaking as he cried. He lowered his gun many times, walking up to Kageyama as he gently held the face he had grown to love, now marked with tears and pain behind his eyes. They exchanged whispers and promises to one another. "In another life, I'll find you. I'll find you a million times over and won't stop until I do." And it was with a broken smile on Kageyama’s face that Hinata pulled the trigger

_I close my eyes and, bang, I am dead_

All that could be heard was the sound of the gun-shot. Crows nearby flew up into the air, startled by the sudden noise. Daichi, Sugawara, Tanaka, Noya, and Kiyoko stood frozen as they watched Kageyama fall to the ground, the sound of his now lifeless body sending chills down their spine. Turning away, Kiyoko held onto Tanaka, weeping silently at the loss of another life. Tanaka held her close, kissing the top of her head softly and thanking the heavens above she was still with him. Daichi had tears streaming down his face as he bit the inside of his mouth, to stop himself from crying out. Sugawara put his arms around Daichi and held him because he knew if he didn't hold on to somebody, he might lose himself too. Noya stood alone. He knew what it was like to lose the one you love. He watched as his friends broke down, and felt it was his duty to stay strong for them all, but he felt the pain in his chest when he heard the gunshot. He looked up to the bleak sky that was shrouded with clouds as the new tears fell from his face. His eyes were red from the tears he rubbed away earlier, angry and frustrated to see another loved one lost to this _disease._ First Asahi, now Kageyama. But none of these reactions could compare to Hinata's.

_I know he knows that he's killing me for mercy_

With shaky hands, he slowly lifted the gun to his face, unable to grasp what he had just done. Gasping for air, he threw the gun away from him. He didn't want to touch it anymore, see it anymore, hold it anymore. He tried to find the words to explain the pain he felt in his chest, but the words wouldn't form. His throat felt dry as he tried to scream again, but nothing. And that's exactly how he felt, nothing. But then, like the waves the once crashed against the shore of a beach he once remembered on a trip with Kageyama, everything hit him at once. He found his voice and all he could do was scream. He screamed and screamed and screamed until his throat felt raw. He fell to his knees, tears flowing down his face as he slowly crawled towards Kageyama.

_And here I go_

Kageyama's eyes remained opened as they stared lifelessly at the sky. Blood pooled from the one side of his head, taking with it all the color of Kageyama’s life. The blood pooled on the ground beneath him, a shiny dark ruby red color contrasting against Kageyama’s now ivory pale skin. He was gone to the world. Kageyama Tobio was dead.

_And here I go_

Hinata gently scooped Kageyama into his arms, pulling him close to his chest. "I'm so sorry, Tobio," he repeated over and over as he rocked his boyfriend's dead body, cupping his cold pale face and gingerly kissing his forehead, his nose, his lips. "I'm so fucking sorry I wasn’t there to protect you from it all," he wept, hugging his tightly, planting kisses all over his raven hair. “You protected me all this while and I’ve failed to do the same, and now I’ve lost you!” He cried and screamed, faint memories of them together slowly forming in the back of his mind. Them enjoying lazy Sundays in bed as Kageyama laid on Hinata's chest while Hinata absentmindedly played with his hair, content with life. But all that was no more; there was no chance of Hinata ever being able to enjoy another lazy Sunday with Kageyama. No chance of being woken up with a flurry of kisses, no chance of evening walks hand in hand in the park, no chance of another Netflix movie marathon all cuddled up on the couch. No chance of a future together, with all those promises they made to one another.

_He holds my body in his arms_

_“Maybe we'll get a dog one day.”_

_“What do you think of us getting married?”_

_“Do you ever wonder if we should get a kid?”_

_He didn’t mean to do no harm_

The thought of it all erupted more sadness from Hinata, as his sobs grew louder, his body rocked violently and he squeezed his dead boyfriend's body as if hoping to cause him some form of pain that will let Hinata know he's still alive. But no amount of squeezing, rocking, or even crying was going to bring his back to life. It didn't even bother him that he was now covered in Kageyama’s blood. How could it? How could anything else really matter when he was here, holding on to the shell of what used to be his boyfriend?

_And he holds me tight_

"Hinata," Daichi was trying very hard to keep it together as he stood behind Hinata, but his voice was cracking. "Hinata, we have to go. They'll be here soon. They've heard us, and it won't be long till we're surrounded. We have to go now."

_He did it all to spare me from the awful things in life that comes_

When he didn't receive a response, he bent down and gently placed a hand on Hinata’s shoulder. Hinata hissed, swatting at Daichi's hand. "No!" he whispered. "I can't- we can't-" He desperately looked up at Daichi, the tears still flowing down his face. If watching Kageyama die before his eyes broke Daichi's heart, then looking at the state Hinata was in shattered whatever remaining bits of his heart he had left.

_And he cries_

Hinata was sat there, crouched over Kageyama, his blood slathered all over his body from when he picked his up and held him close. Much like Daichi's, Hinata's hair was also a knotted mess. But nothing could compare to his eyes. Not only were they glassy from crying, but they were red with bags under them. Daichi and everyone else knew Hinata had a hard time coming to terms with what had to be done. He wouldn't sleep and could be found crying as Kageyama tried his best to comfort him. Having to kill someone you love could destroy you, and Daichi could see the absolute _pain_ in Hinata's eyes right there and then. The pain had always there since the decision was made but in that moment, Daichi could see a different type of pain. It was a mixture of sadness, anger, and guilt. Hinata was the one who pulled the trigger. Even though Hinata volunteered and discussed it with Kageyama, unable to watch someone else to do it, just the idea of not only having to watch the love of your life die at your hands; that was a different kind of pain. And Daichi could see it in Hinata’s eyes as he looked up.

_And cries_

"W-we need to b-bury h-him, Daichi," Hinata struggled to speak. Still holding Kageyama close, he looked at Daichi with pleading eyes. "Please, we n-need to bury h-him."

"Hinata," Sugawara came forward, crying. He bent down and hugged him tightly, kissing him lightly on his head. "Hinata, w-we don't h-have time."

"P-please, Sugawara," Hinata cried a little louder now, a little more desperate. "We c-can't just l-leave him l-like this. H-he deserves b-better."

They hear a snap of a branch behind them and see a group of zombies slowly making their way towards them. A small shriek escaped Kiyoko's mouth. Wiping his tears, Noya removed the gun strapped to his hip and began shooting at them. Tanaka and Sugawara followed suit as Daichi struggled to lift Hinata up as he screamed and kicked, clinging on tightly to Kageyama.

_5, 4, 3, 2, 1_

"I'm sorry, Hinata, but he's gone!" Daichi shouted as he blinked his eyes furiously to fight back tears. "He's gone and we have to move! We all agreed to this, we knew this was going to happen, and if we don't get a move on, we're all goners!"

Sugawara pleaded with him as Daichi turned his attention to the zombies. Noya, Tanaka, and Kiyoko managed to shoot a couple but more were emerging. If they didn't get out now, they were all going to zombies too. "We don't have much time!" Daichi shouted over his shoulder.

"Shouyou-kun, we have to go," Sugawara said softly, wiping his own tears. Cupping his face, he wiped away his. Hinata refused to look at him as he stared at Kageyama, gently touching his cold face. "Shouyou, we had to do this. He would've been one of them if we didn't. He agreed to this, we all did." Sugawara looked up to see Daichi, Kiyoko, Tanaka, and Noya struggling to fight off the zombies. "Shouyou, Kageyama did this for us. We can't let it go to waste."

Something struck a chord in Hinata.

_5, 4, 3, 2, 1_

_“Listen, Shouyou. This is going to be hard, I know it will be. If I were in your shoes, I- I wouldn't even think of doing it. I can't- it's too much. I- listen, don't cry- I know this is painful. My heart is aching at the thought of it. But I'm doing this for everyone, and above all, for you. Promise me- no, Shouyou, look at me, love, please look at me, don't cry- promise me you'll survive. Promise me you'll all survive.”_

Looking up at Sugawara, fresh tears threatened to spill. "I promised him we'd survive," Hinata said, looking down at Kageyama.

"Yes, so we have to move now," Sugawara said urgently. He got up quickly, protecting Hinata as he removed his own gun and aimed. "Say your goodbyes, and we'll run," he said, giving Hinata a squeeze and planting a kiss atop his head before running off to help the others.

Hinata looked at Kageyama for one last time. "I love you," he whispered. "I love you so much, Kageyama Tobio. I'm- we, we're going to survive because of you, survive for you, just like I promised." He looked to his friends who stood strong as they shot. Looking back to Kageyama, he closed his eyes and kissed him again on his forehead for the last time. "I love you," he said, barely a whisper. Placing him gently on the floor, he stood up and wiped his tears with the back of his hand. Picking up the gun he threw, he shot a couple of zombies and shouted at his friends, his voice still cracking and wavy with emotions. "Let's run!"

Acknowledging his call, the rest made a couple more shots before running away. "Move up to higher ground, let's go!" Daichi shouted, running up ahead of everyone else.

Running together, they zig-zagged through fallen bodies along the way. A sight that once would have turned their stomachs and made them sick was now common to them. They had seen enough dead bodies in the last couple of weeks for them not even bat an eyelid or suddenly have them retching. Hinata looked back occasionally, watching as Kageyama’s body shrunk further away from him until he was a dot on the horizon.

_5, 4, 3, 2, 1_

"Eyes forward, Hinata," Sugawara called out as he stumbled a couple of times looking back. "Don't fall behind and become their dinner. We can't look back now. We gotta-"

_The gun is gone_

"Keep looking forward, I know," Hinata said in a pained voice.

_And so am I_

_“Keep looking forward, Shouyou, we can't afford to look back on what's happened. This is the world we live in now.”_

And for Kageyama, he stayed looking forward.

_And here I go_

**Author's Note:**

> aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa sad sad sad :(  
> okay so FUN FACT OKAY i was actually planning to use the song 'history' by one direction and do a cute funny happy little comic of kageyama convincing hinata that the two of them are made for each other and i was like "heCk yeah, sum feel good kagehina!!! :D"  
> but then i was taking my dog for his walk and 'murder song (acoustic version)' by aurora was playing and i was like "okay sorry i must now write a story with this song  
> and now here we are  
> AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
> anyways i hope you liked this story!!! it was kagehina week 2020 - day 3 (music) and murder song (the acoustic version, trust me, it's way better) by aurora really inspired this story :D so pls have a listen, i love her <3  
> lemme know in the comments what you thought, and/or any advice to improve my writing, i vvv much appreciate them :D  
> until next time, my loves <3  
> 


End file.
